Escarlate "Scarlet" Esposa
Escarlate Esposa, usually just called Scarlet since that's what her name means, is the daughter of the prince's wife from The Maiden With The Rose on Her Forehead. She isn't really destined to do anything until Rosa has a kid and they graduate, but she can't imagine ever doing what her mother is to do to Rosa, to anyone. Appearance Scarlet has shiny black hair she wears long and straight, down to her waist. She has creamy tan skin and big brown eyes framed by long full lashes. She wears a red wrap blouse, black leggings, and red sandals. She wears an iron ring with a rose insignia, and black fingerless gloves. Personality Scarlet is...awkward. She is afraid that everyone she meets is already secretly judging her because of what she has to do, so she's always on edge in front of people, very clumsy, and barely knows how to properly communicate with someone. Scarlet's goal is to just make it through the school day without publicly embarrassing herself. If she does, she runs to the slushy shop in Book End, gets her favorite slushy and enjoys it thoroughly. If she doesn't which is most of the time, she'll hide in the Enchanted Forest. If you can get through the awkwardness and such, Scarlet is a very sweet, supportive girl. She wants to support anyone, no matter what they want to do, and if she overhears they need something that they can't afford, no matter what it is or who wants it, she'll go and find it, dropping it off at their dorm anonymously. Scarlet really tends to overthink things. Even simple things. She'll think of hundreds of different ways it could end and totally psyche herself out of doing most of the things that she otherwise would love to do. She usually has to have a plan of some kind to get through the average school day. During vacations, she doesn't feel so stressed and worried all the time, so she eases up on the planning, but she has a schedule for school, it helps her feel a little better about facing the day. Romance Arsenio Charming She likes him, but the fact that she's supposed to marry him and then burn up his future niece, before he banishes her away forever, kind of makes her keep the puppy love crush on the down-low. He probably can't stand her, though she fantasizes about what might happen if she and him were just normal villagers. A girl can dream, can't she? Interests Martial Arts: 'Having learned how to do that when a bully hit her, giving her a black eye, a swollen lip, and bruises literally all over her body, Scarlet is actually pretty good at it. When she does martial arts, all of her clumsiness melts away and she can do pretty much everything perfectly. Even though her mother believes she should be investing her time in much more ladylike activities, Scarlet doesn't care. After all, you only get beat up once without stopping to do something about it. Enemies TBA Friends TBA Acquaintances 'Rosa Testa Scarlet is a sweetheart that Rosa would love to get to know better, but Scarlet usually avoids her. Rosa does her best to be her friend, but Scarlet pushes her away when she gets to friendly, perhaps because of what her mother is to do to Rosa, but regardless, the pair always smile at each other when they pass. Family Mother: Carmesim Esposa Carmesim is a vain woman, who only wants her and her daughter to forever stay on top. Their destinies decree that that won't happen, but that doesn't stop Carmesim from trying. Her mother married Enrique's father much earlier, but Enrique is trying to prolong the inevitable as best as he can. Carmesim doesn't love Enrique, and Enrique doesn't love her, so why marry before they have to? Father: Bento Aldeao Her mother married for money and it didn't really last. Bento was rich and Carmesim was, and still is, beautiful. But Bento grew fed up with how her mother behaved and left the family shortly after Scarlet was born. He moved far away and didn't leave a note. She never ever sees him, and only occasionally receives a card for her birthday that says: Happy birthday. Has also been called By her mother Escarlate Riquezas Esposa, (her full name), Clumsy Fool, Riquezas By her father Kid By Arsenio and Rosa Carly, Querida, (or Sweetie) By others Oaf, stupid, moronCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead